There is known a semiconductor device including a metal member, sometimes referred to as a through-silicon (or substrate) via (TSV) , which is provided in a through-hole (via hole) formed in a substrate and functions as a through-electrode. In addition, a semiconductor device in which a cavity (void) is formed in the metal member is also known.
When a through substrate via is formed having a cavity or void in the body thereof, there is an issue in that cracks formed in the metal member are likely to diffuse or extend from the metal member into surrounding materials.